gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hummelpezberry Team
The Hummelpezberry Team This team supports the friendship between Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. To learn more about the friendship between Santana, Rachel, Kurt, please visit the Kurt-Rachel-Santana Relationship page. |-| ★Rules= ❤Be Respectful. If you don't ship Hummelpezberry, please don't bash or vandalize this page. Respect other people's point of view. ❤You must have an account to sign ❤You cannot sign more than once ❤You may not post any inappropriate pictures or links ❤No spamming or inserting false information ❤Any other rules must be approved by an admin. |-| ★Signatures= 1. Blaanderson 2. MrSecondPlace 3. ItAllRevolvesAroundKlaine 4. Gleeky fashionista 5. 6. AmaterasuKun 7. Phcbuns95 8. Teenagediva101 7. Nxt2normalfan 8. Lucia132377 9. BackToTheStart 9. KeepCalmAndThrowACupcake 10. Quinn lover023 11. MarsBar24 12. Darrenfangirl 13. Pannda 14. DoubleBritts 15. GabyMEL 16. MelCrissChris 17. 18. Obi-Wan Tano 19. Livs0014 20. Vampireslayer2468 21. Jay1997 22. Camsay 23. Miss.Sparkles 24. RamerV 25. Colferstreet 26. Eli500 27. Brittanalovers 28. CarlotaGomes97 29. Under.the.sea 30. 31. Singingintheklaine 32. MattyAndJenna4Eva 33. 33. Geoff109 34. 35. KurtanaLove1998 36. AllYouNeedIsGlee11 37. Thenaturals 38. Gleekngleek 39. IloveGlee1234 40. Turtfon 41. Hannahbanna1993 42. 43. HummelpezberryOTF 44. Unconstitutionality 45. Lalaglee 46. Shadow9542 47. Josh Bullin24 48. 49. CarlotaGomes97 50. IiLoveKlaine 51. BitchTookMyPillow 52. LittleDarling 53. Peddie jadekely 54. KurtanaKlaine 55. CatalinaSw33t 57. Gleekurt 58. Blindambitions 59. Gleek2001 60. BryMac 61. 62. LittleLiarsGleeTVDNikitaFan 63. Dolphins=gaysharks 64. 65. MrKaspuff 66. Skatifer88 67. BevynHaylie 68. 69. Brittanarocks 70. SamTina 71. JustaGleek 72. GleeDegrassi 73. Unholy4ever 74. Mlkane720 75. LadyTayTay 76. TiffanyLouiise 77. Blittany 78. Yutana 79. Mexicanthirdeye 80. Charlie75 81. Melissabenoist123 82. Bleedy2 83. Icecreamissoawesome 84. NavyStrawHat 85. Gleestruck91 86. Ebwhite2014 87. Snixxbitch123 88. Nabiri 88. I'm S S |-| ★Fanfiction & Fan Art= Do you have Hummelpezberry fanfic you would like to add? Feel free to put suggestions in the comments. A reminder that no fics above PG-13 are permitted-That means nothing M rated! Also, feel free to add fan art to the gallery. No inappropriate images allowed. Pamela lansbury by mistysigh-d6x8d90.jpg Pamela lansbury.jpg Hannahrequest Kurtcheltana-green.png |-| ★Gallery= Hummelpezberry 5.gif Hummelpezberry 4.gif Hummelpezberry 3.gif Hummelpezberry 2.gif Hummelpezberry 1.gif Bth Kurtana zpsc87b9215.gif Kurtana - GABOF.png Kurtana6565646747.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots12.png Tumblr mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Kurcheltana!mammamia.gif Kurtinthebackgroundomg!kurcheltana.gif Mammiamia!pezberry.gif Mammamia!Kurtana.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mk358aNEB51qivzmmo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mk37o662wL1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo2 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mma7jlLnnP1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif BHByLNmCcAIPaWA.jpg large.jpg BHC-4O-CUAAnhip.jpg|Mini Hummelpezberry Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.20.png.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m06s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m37s255.jpg Tumblr mu4iy1RuQi1sjhfwzo1 250.gif 6TITSWD pezberry.gif Tumblr mu4ikiE9JQ1qclplbo6 250.gif Tumblr mu4ikiE9JQ1qclplbo8 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o4 250.gif Filming 9/26-27.jpg Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxk7aN9JX1s57bimo1 500.gif Rachelberryakatyoragagaglee4.gif Pamelapuppetmaster.jpg Lea and friends .jpg Tumblr mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn665iqWh1qfcdl6o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo7 1280.jpg I wanna pinch him.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg 1b.png Tumblr mxcsosIhaE1qawhhho1 500.gif CDBL PUC.png Tcs4.gif Tcs5.gif Tcs6.gif Tcs8.gif Cheerscodyhummelbery.gif Tumblr mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mwn5r7NKjx1qfcdl6o5 1280.jpg Mini Hummelpezberry.gif Hummelpezberryfight.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Hummelpezberry1.png Tumblr n1zb1cXCgF1skyvvno2 500.jpg Tumblr n1zb1cXCgF1skyvvno1 500.jpg Tumblr n2axo52PGi1t3cqy7o1 250.gif Tumblr n2axo52PGi1t3cqy7o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axo52PGi1t3cqy7o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n2axo52PGi1t3cqy7o7 250.gif Tumblr n2axo52PGi1t3cqy7o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axo52PGi1t3cqy7o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axo52PGi1t3cqy7o5 250.gif Tumblr n56jg2uNWJ1t3cqy7o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56jg2uNWJ1t3cqy7o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56jg2uNWJ1t3cqy7o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56jg2uNWJ1t3cqy7o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56jg2uNWJ1t3cqy7o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56jg2uNWJ1t3cqy7o5 r1 250.gif Category:Teams